Frozen Heart
by FortuneDP
Summary: The Digimon were forced to go back to the Digital Plane. A month later, an old enemy resurfaced, seeking revenge on the ones who destroyed him...


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

**Frozen Heart**

"Henry."

Janyu Wong was staring at his computer screen, where he had been writing a report. However, a sudden instinct warned him to check a special program that he had created a few months ago. It checked to see if any Digimon were bio-emerging. And to his surprise, a small dot was wavering ever so slightly over one part of Shinjuku.

"Yeah, Dad?" Henry's head appeared in Janyu's doorframe.

"How long has it been since the Digimon went back?"

Henry was quiet for a moment. Janyu sighed. He knew that Henry would never get over the fact that his father was the one that forced all of the Digimon to go back to the Digital Plane.

"About a month."

"Alright, thanks."

Henry left, leaving Janyu to ponder over the dot. Quickly, he clicked a few buttons to try and bring up an image of what the dot was. To his surprise, he couldn't get a focused picture. It was all blurry, no matter how many times he tried. Finally, he gave up and stared at the white, pixilated thing in the photo. It was definitely a Digimon.

Henry, clad in a green sweater, stepped outside into the lightly falling snow. He smiled. Snow was his favorite kind of weather. Too bad it only happened in winter.

"Mom, I'm going to the park, okay?" he called through the open door. His mother, Mayumi, nodded and shut the door.

As Henry walked, he wondered why his father had asked him how long the Digimon were gone. Thinking about all of the possible answers, he found that he was at the park in no time, plus he was the first one there. Takato had told everyone to gather at the park today for some reason.

"Fancy meeting you here," said a girl. Henry turned around and smiled slightly.

"Hey, Rika."

The girl, with her red hair up in a spiky ponytail, smiled back.

"Only Gogglehead would call us together and not be here the first."

"Hey guys!"

"Speak of the devil," muttered Rika. She and Henry both turned to face Takato, the leader of their little group. Not surprisingly, Jeri was with him. Takato was pulling her along by holding her hand. Both seemed a little flustered.

"Okay, Gogglehead, spit it out," said Rika. "What's the deal?"

Takato smiled mischievously. "Can't I call us all together to hang out? We're all Tamers, after all."

"Wait," said Henry. "You called every Tamer we know?"

"Except for Suzy and the two little kids," said Takato. Rika groaned.

"Please tell me that you didn't find Ryo and that he's lying somewhere in a desert dying of thirst."

"Uh… I'd be able to find him if I knew that he was somewhere in a desert dying of thirst."

"That's not the point! Is he coming, or not?"

"Um… I have a feeling that you might be mad if I said yes… so… yes?"

Rika glared at Takato. "Why did you invite _him?"_

"Well, he's a Tamer, isn't he?"

Rika shook her head and turned around, refusing to look at Takato, only to see two more annoyances.

"Hey, chumley!"

"Hi, everyone."

"Kazu? Kenta?" said Takato. "You're not late for once!"

"Hey, so what's the big deal for the reunion of the Tamers?" asked Kazu, lazily shuffling his visor.

"Well," said Takato, "we're still waiting for Ryo, so…"

"I'm here!"

Rika groaned at the voice. She turned around to come face to face with one _more_ annoyance: Ryo Akiyama.

"Hey Princess," smirked Ryo.

"Hey, Idiot," retorted Rika.

Henry couldn't help it. A small pang of jealousy flared in his body for a moment; but then it was gone.

"Okay," laughed Takato nervously. "Now that we're all here, why don't I tell everyone what I found?"

Takato lead the group up a set of stairs, leading them towards Guilmon's old hideout.

"Why are we here?" asked Jeri. Takato motioned for them to go inside and down the tunnel. They all did as he said, to see a shining, glowing portal.

"No way!" gasped Kazu.

"That's right!" said Takato excitedly. "It's a portal to the Digital World!"

"Great, Gogglehead. What do you think we'll do with it?" asked Rika. Takato rubbed the back of his head.

"Jump through it?"

"And our parents would love it if their kids just disappeared without as much as a word, right?"

"Oh yeah… good point."

"We could ask our parents if we could take a trip to the Digital World, but I doubt that they would let us," said Henry.

"Well, just think about it, 'kay?" said Takato. "That's all. You guys can leave if you want."

Slowly, everyone filed out of the hideout, until it was just Henry, Rika, and Takato left.

"Well, guys?" said Takato. Henry sighed and shook his head. Rika didn't do anything. Turning, they both took their leave, leaving Takato alone.

"I don't understand," murmured Janyu as he stared at the growing dot. "How could a Digimon be trying to bio-emerge?"

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," called Henry.

"Henry," called Janyu. "Come here for a minute."

"Yeah, Dad?" said Henry as he walked into his father's room.

"Do you think you can identify this Digimon?" asked Janyu, pulling up the picture of the white blob. Henry averted his eyes.

"Maybe. Let me get my D-Power."

In a few seconds, Henry was back, green and white D-Power in hand. He scanned the photo and sighed. No data was appearing.

"Dad, can't you get a clearer photo?"

"I'm not sure, but… Wait!" Janyu stared intently at the screen. To his surprise, the small dot was growing. The picture was becoming clearer as well. Finally, after a short period, the picture was crystal clear.

"Now, what is it, son?" asked Janyu. Henry glanced at his D-Power.

"It's…impossible!" Henry glanced warily at the photo on the computer screen and shook his head. "Why is he back?"

"Henry, what is it?"

Gulping down his nervousness, Henry said, "That's IceDevimon, Champion Level, Virus Attribute, Fallen Angel Type Digimon. And we've seen him before. Dad, we destroyed him! He was an evil Digimon. How could he be back?"

Janyu thought for a moment. "Well," he said slowly, "when you and Terriermon eliminated the D-Reaper, it basically reversed time flow. Perhaps it had an unknown effect on the Digital World. Perhaps, it brought back all of the destroyed Digimon's data and formed it together. That would explain why the picture was blurry at first, because only part of IceDevimon was there. But, if this Digimon bio-emerges, what will it do?"

"Probably go after us… and especially Rika," said Henry grimly. "I need the phone. Dad, keep watching IceDevimon's status, okay?"

"Alright," said Janyu as Henry ran out of the room.

"Takato," said Henry into the phone, "IceDevimon's back. My dad saw him. He's trying to bio-emerge!"

"What?" said Takato. "But we destroyed him!"

"Yeah, somehow his data was recollected and brought back together. The problem is, we're not going to be able to destroy him this time. I have a hunch that IceDevimon's probably going to go after Rika, so we need to find a safe place to stay."

"Guilmon's hideout! That's the safest place!"

"I agree. After all, we need our Digimon, and that's the most likely place that they'll appear from."

"But… Rika would never hide. She'd probably want to take him head on."

Henry bit his lip. "Let me handle that one. You call Jeri and Ryo. Tell them to be at the park in twenty minutes, with their D-Powers and cards. I'll get Kazu, Kenta, and Rika."

"Got it."

Henry quickly called Kazu and Kenta, and then proceeded to explain to Rika, who was shocked.

"Not him again!" she said, an edge of fear barely detectable in her voice.

"Yes, him again. Be at the park in…" Henry paused. He had to deal with Rika first. "Be at the park in ten minutes."

"Alright, then. I'm going to take this stupid Digimon and throw him into digital lava!"

Henry shook his head wearily. Just as he had thought, Rika's fiery personality would never permit her to shrink from danger.

"Henry!" The boy turned around to face his father and Suzy. "Henry, that Digimon is going to bio-emerge."

"When? Do you know?"

"Within the next thirty minutes…"

"Got it, Dad. Thanks."

Henry was just about to leave when –

"Henwy, wait for me!"

Suzy ran to her older brother with her few cards and D-Power in hand.

"I'm coming too!"

"No, Suzy!" said Henry. "It's too dangerous."

Suzy pouted angrily. "But I'm a Tamew too!"

"Suzy!"

"If you don't let me go, I'll go anyways, so there!" said Suzy, crossing her arms. Sighing, Henry resigned to fate and let his cheerful little sister come along.

"Henry, where's everyone else?" asked Rika at the park. "You said everyone would be here."

"They're coming," replied Henry shiftily. He moved closer to Rika. He had to be in the perfect position.

"And what do you think you're doing?" said Rika when she finally realized that Henry was standing uncomfortably close to her. Wild thoughts raced through her head as she found that her heart was beating quite fast.

"Sorry," he muttered. "It's for your own good."

"Wait, what? Henry, what are you –!"

Henry had raised an arm and crashed it down at the base of Rika's neck. A gentle shade of pink flared across his face as he caught her slumping, unconscious body.

"Henwy!" gasped Suzy. "What did you do?"

"Suzy, I had to do that."

"Henry? Rika?" Henry turned around, still holding Rika up to face Takato. "Whoa…" said Takato nervously. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing much," said Henry resignedly. "Just knocked her out. She'll be unconscious for an hour or so. My dad said that IceDevimon's going to bio-emerge sometime within the next thirty minutes."

"Yikes! Oh, hello, Suzy," said Takato, noticing Henry's little sister. She smiled brilliantly at Takato.

"Hello!"

"Everyone should be here… right… about… now," said Henry. Indeed, everyone crashed through into the park within the ten seconds after Henry said they would, all clamoring to know what had happened. Henry, dragging Rika, had already hidden in Guilmon's old hideout with Suzy in a tunnel that Guilmon had dug that branched off of the main tunnel. Guilmon had made multiple tunnels of such, all branching off of the main tunnel and going extremely deep horizontal-wise. Takato led everyone up to the hiding places after explaining quickly what was happening.

"So we're waiting to see if our Digimom come through for us?" asked Ryo. Takato nodded, before taking Jeri down a tunnel and hiding with her. Ryo hid with Kenta and Kazu, something that he didn't exactly look forward to.

"Within the next thirty minutes," murmured Henry. "Those thirty minutes are almost up. Was Dad wrong?"

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Quickly, he picked it up and silenced it before it attracted anything.

"Who is this?" he whispered.

"Henry, it's me! That Digimon just Digivolved!" said Janyu.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Henry. He pulled out his D-Power and told his dad to send him the image of the Digimon. Scanning it, he groaned. Since it hadn't bio-emerged yet, he yelled out to the others.

"Guys, listen up!" Once everyone had told him that they were listening he explained the problem.

"Alright, we're not dealing with IceDevimon anymore. He Digivolved, and now he's at Ultimate Level. He's now SkullSatamon, Virus Attribute, Undead Digimon."

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Takato. "We need our Digimon even more now!"

"Exactly. I don't know how, but maybe –!"

The tunnel began to shake violently. Jeri screamed, and Takato quickly silenced her. Henry told Suzy to stay hidden, and he crept to the edge of the tunnel.

"No way!" he gasped.

The portals that went to the Digital World had an arm sticking out of it. Then, another appeared with a staff. Two legs came through. Before the rest of the body could get through, Henry ducked back into the tunnel.

"Of course," muttered Henry. "This is the weakest point between the two worlds! Of course he'd bio-emerge here! I'm so stupid!"

Finally, when SkullSatamon finished bio-emerging, he chuckled malevolently.

"Time to seek out the girl, Rika, and gain my rightful revenge!"

He passed through the tunnel and had just gotten out of Guilmon's hideout when Rika stirred and groaned.

"Henry?" she asked loudly. SkullSatamon froze. Slowly, he turned around.

"Henry, what did you do to me?" she asked, yelling now. Deciding it was now or never, Henry ran out of the tunnel, telling Suzy to stay hidden no matter what.

"So… it's you!" said SkullSatamon upon seeing Henry. Henry nodded.

"It's me."

"Where is the girl?" said SkullSatamon.

"Why would I tell you that?" said Henry as Takato, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo all came out into the main tunnel.

SkullSatamon laughed. "You'll tell me, or I'll obliterate you."

Rika staggered upright, staring at SkullSatamon. "No way," she whispered. "Not again. Everyone, run!" she yelled, running out of hiding. SkullSatamon laughed gleefully as Rika ran out of hiding. Henry mentally punched himself.

"I knew I should've knocked her out for five hours," muttered Henry.

"There you are, my sweet," said SkullSatamon. "With no Digimon to protect you this time, I will tear you apart, and I will enjoy every moment of your pain. Because you destroyed me!"

Rika screamed as he flew around the group at lightning speed.

"Skull Hammer!" he said maniacally as he whopped everyone but Rika with his staff. Finally, when everyone had fallen, he returned to the front of the tunnel. "That was fun."

"If you dare hurt my friends again," said Rika angrily, "I swear that you will be permanently deleted!"

"Oh really?" chuckled SkullSatamon. "Who's going to defeat me? There are no more Digimon on Earth. So there's no one to battle me. _So, _there's no one to delete me! But I'll delete you."

He advanced on Rika slowly, who standing firm, terrified. "Your torture," he said, "starts now." He raised a claw.

"Rika!"

At the last moment, Henry got up, grabbed Rika, and pulled her backwards. Chuckling, SkullSatamon said, "So it's to be a game of tag, hmm? I do love a good game."

Finally, there was no where else to go. Henry and Rika were at the foot of the portal with SkullSatamon advancing on them.

"Good-bye," he said. He slashed at Rika with a claw.

Rika screamed. Henry yelled, "Rika!"

Another scream, this one from pain. Rika opened her closed eyes and gasped at the sight. Henry had quickly pushed her out of the way and taken the slash himself, to the left arm. A deep tear was in his upper arm, bleeding profusely.

"Henry!"

"Get out of here, Rika!" he yelled. "Go!"

He pushed her into the portal. She reached out with both of her arms and shrieked, "Renamon!" as she saw SkullSatamon raise another claw…

Rika closed her eyes, bracing for a hard impact, if one would come. Instead, she felt herself being caught by something soft. Opening her eyes, she was amazed to see Renamon holding her.

"Renamon!" she yelled. "Quick, through the portal!" To Rika's surprise, there was an identical portal in the Digital World. She could only assume that it lead to the tunnel.

"We are coming," said Renamon.

"We?" said Rika. She looked around. Guilmon, Terriermon, Cyberdramon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Lopmon, and even Leomon were all standing around Renamon.

"Let's go," said Renamon. "I haven't had a good fight in ages."

Everyone charged right back through the portal…

Henry collapsed onto the ground, gasping with pain. His left arm had been slashed deeply. He was trying to avoid getting the right side of his body hurt, but in doing so, the left side of his body was hurt even more.

"And this will finish it," hissed SkullSatamon. "Bone –!"  
>"Diamond Storm!"<p>

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Bunny Blast!"

"Desolation Claw!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

"Kahuna Waves, poh!"

"Blazing Ice!"

"Fist of the Beast King!"

The seven attacks, four from rookie level Digimon, one from a champion level Digimon, one from an ultimate level Digimon, and one more from a mega level Digimon all soared through the portal, with their respective Digimon flying through behind. SkullSatamon quickly dodged all of the attacks with his amazing speed, but cursed the fact that the Tamers' Digimon all managed to come through.

"Terriermon!" said Henry weakly. Terriermon quickly ran over to Henry, followed by MarineAngemon, who used Kahuna Waves to make Henry feel better. However, the attack didn't heal the injuries that he had sustained.

"Pesky Digimon," said SkullSatamon. "You will pay!"

"Not so fast!" said Rika, pulling out her D-Power and the Digivolution card. "Digi-Modify!" she yelled, slashed the card through her D-Power. "Digivolution, activate!"

"Renamon, Digivolve to… Kyubimon!"

Henry weakly slashed his Digivolution card through his D-Power as well. "Digivolution, activate!"

"Terriermon, Digivolve to… Gargomon!"

MarineAngemon quickly brought everyone back to consciousness with his Kahuna Waves attack, and they all ran back to their respective partners from behind SkullSatamon.

"You're finished!" said Takato. "Digivolution, activate!"

"Guilmon, Digivolve to… Growlmon!"

Meanwhile, in the Digital World, a small Digimon was cheerfully singing and hopping, until he ran into the portal that led to the Real World.

"I am Calumon, yes I am, I can beat up any man! I will eat cream puffs until, I can't seem to stand up still!" Calumon stopped in front of the portal, his ears growing out. "What's this? Adventure time!" he laughed, running through the portal.

On the other side of the portal Calumon emerged to see every Digimon except for MarineAngemon injured. His ears shrank, but then grew when he saw all of his friends. He calmly walked straight through to SkullSatamon.

"Hi everybody!" he laughed, the Zero Unit on his forehead starting to glow. "How are you doing?"

"Let's do it!" said Takato, pulling out a card that shimmered and became a Blue Card.

"Right!" said Rika and Henry, pulling out similar cards.

They all slashed their cards at the same time, calling out, "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution, activate!"

"Growlmon, digivolve to… WarGrowlmon!"

"Gargomon, digivolve to… Rapidmon!"

"Kyubimon, digivolve to… Taomon!"

The three ultimate level Digimon appeared and turned, completely refreshed, to face SkullSatamon, who looked rather unnerved.

"Ha, take this!" he said. "Bone Blast!" He fired a light from the orb on his staff, but Taomon quickly drew a piece of red paper.

"Talisman Spell," she said, forming a mystical barrier around everyone. SkullSatamon's Bone Blast simply deflected off of the shield, but he kept trying. Finally, when he was tired and stopped, Taomon released the shield. WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon then charged up their strongest attacks.

"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon charged up energy in his two cannons.

"Tri-Beam!" Rapidmon formed a triangle with his arms and legs, and a green triangle connected by glowing spheres appeared.

"Talisman of Light!" From her sleeves, Taomon drew a large calligraphy brush and wrote a symbol in midair.

Finally, WarGrowlmon blasted the energy while Rapidmon fired a green laser from the triangle, and Taomon's symbol glowed brightly and sent beams of light hurtling down on SkullSatamon.

_"NO!"_ he cried as his data exploded.

"Yes!" cheered the Tamers, everyone going outside.

But it wasn't over yet; Rika quickly went over to a groaning Henry and attempted to pick him up. Taomon de-digivolved to become Kyubimon, and Rika pulled him onto Kyubimon's back.

"Bring me… to my sensei," said Henry weakly as he leaned against Rika for support. Rapidmon de-digivolved to Terriermon and hopped into Henry's lap as well. Kyubimon sprinted out of the tunnel and past all of the surprised Tamers.

Rika found herself uncomfortably hot with Henry's body against her. He was tapping some points on his bleeding arm; it seemed to be controlling the blood flow. And then –

"Ahh!" he yelled as Kyubimon sprinted along rooftops. He jerked spasmodically as Rika clamored.

"What's wrong?" she frantically asked.

"It hurts," he gasped. "Poison! His claws were poisoned!"

"Hurry up, you slow doggy!" said Terriermon. Kyubimon rolled her eyes and sprinted even faster until they reached Henry's sensei's dojo.

Henry's sensei was having a peaceful time sipping tea when something crashed into the dojo and shattered the wooden walls and floor. Standing up, he ran to the noise and was surprised to see two Digimon and two humans. One of the humans was Henry. And one of the Digimon was Terriermon. Quickly, he saw that Henry was injured badly.

"Here," he said, hoisting up Henry and bringing him into a room. He layed Henry onto the bed and then grabbed multiple dried medicines and such.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Rika urgently as Henry's sensei began to prepare traditional Chinese medicine.

"He's been poisoned, and his arm has almost been cleaved in half," said Henry's sensei.

Rika, Renamon, and Terriermon simply watched as Henry's sensei cleaned Henry's wound and then bandaged it with some medicine, before giving Henry more medicine to drink.

"There is nothing else you can do," said Henry's sensei as Henry dozed off slightly. "By bringing him to me so quickly, you have possibly saved his life, and I thank you for that. You should leave now and let him get his rest. He will be fine, I assure you…"

It had been a few weeks since the incident; Henry's family was frantic over what had happened to him, and Rika, feeling extremely guilty, had visited him every day. Finally, when she stepped into the repaired dojo one day, she saw Henry and his sensei fighting each other. Eyes brightening once she saw that his arm had recovered so much that he could practice his taijiquan again, she sat down to watch. Henry punched forward, but his sensei quickly ducked down and span around with a leg sticking out to trip Henry. Henry jumped up and flipped over his sensei, trying to hit his sensei while he was in midair. His sensei blocked the strikes, and turned around as Henry landed. Henry's sensei threw a punch that Henry blocked – with his left arm. Bad choice. Henry buckled onto the floor and his sensei and Rika both ran forward, concerned.

"I'm fine," muttered Henry. "But… I don't think I'll be fighting anymore today."

Henry's sensei helped him to his bed again and left Rika and Henry alone while he went to prepare more medicine. Rika nervously fingered the small box in her pocket.

"Here," she said, thrusting the box into his hands. Looking at her curiously, he opened it and was surprised to see five rare Digimon modify cards.

"A gift? For me?" said Henry, grinning. "Rika, you do have a heart!"

_You do have a heart!_

Those words again. Rika looked at the ground.

"Thanks," said Henry. "I can't believe how you got your hands on these cards. They're really rare!"

"I know," said a subdued Rika.

"Why don't you take a seat instead of just standing there?" said Henry, patting the bed next to him. Rika sat down and looked at his left arm. It was still bandaged.

"How's your arm?"

"Getting better," he sighed. "At least it was my left arm and not my right, because then I wouldn't be able to do anything."

"Hmm," said Rika. Henry smiled and covered her hand with his. Surprised, Rika stared at his hand.

"I'm glad you're okay."

That was when Terriermon walked in.

"_Ooooooooh!" _he said at the sight of their hands together. "Rika and Henry sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N—ouch!"

"Oh, put a sock in it," said Henry irritably, throwing a pillow at Terriermon. Rika had taken the distraction to jerk her hand out of his.

"Okay, okay! I'll leave you two to yourselves," said Terriermon, walking out with his nose and ears in the air. "I know when I'm not loved the most."

"Excuse me?" said Henry. Terriermon slammed the door shut.

"…" Rika stared at Henry. "Loved the most?"

Henry blushed slightly. "So what?"

"But… I'm the only person in this room."

Henry fidgeted slightly. Rika half smiled-half smirked and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Well, then," said Henry, trying to control his embarrassment. Rika smirked again.

"No love speech? No poems? Nothing?"

"Fine," said Henry. He placed his lips on hers, surprising her. Not that she was angry, or mad, or disgusted. Just surprised.

The door creaked open and –

_Click!_

"Ooh, they're really kissing now! Suzy'll love the picture!"

"TERRIERMON!"

"Uh… Momentai?"


End file.
